King of The Hill Challenge
The King of The Hill Challenge is a recurring challenge in Hell's Kitchen. Overview For this challenge, Ramsay asks the chefs to cook their own dishes, and the chef with the best dish would be placed in the winner's chair, though he or she could be removed from the chair if the following person's dish would be better. The chef left on the chair at the end is named the winner, but if used as a team challenge, that last chef wins it for their team. History Season 9 Episode 11 of Season 9 marks the first time this challenge happened, when there were 7 chefs remaining, 3 in the red team, 4 in the blue team. For that year, each chef had to spin a giant slots machine, which not only revealed what their ingredients were, but what ethnic country they were cooking. Tommy got the chair first, but was dethroned Elizabeth, whom beat out Natalie. However, Paul dethroned Elizabeth, only to be dethroned by Elise, who in turn was dethroned by Will. Finally, Jennifer dethroned Will, and the red team won the challenge. They were rewarded with a day at Venice beach, and got to ride inside a giant zorb bubble, while the blue team prepped both kitchens for that night's service. Season 11 On episode 14, the challenge happened when there were 7 chefs remaining, 4 on the red team, 3 on the blue team. However, Ramsay made it an individual challenge. The chefs had 45 minutes to create a dish of their choice, with Ramsay being the judge. Ja'Nel got the chair first and beat out Mary and Zach, but was dethroned by Jon with his dish. Jon would later beat out Susan, Zach, and Cyndi earning him the win. His reward was immunity for the next service. Season 12 On episode 12, the challenge happened when there were 10 chefs remaining, 5 on both teams, and used the team variant. The chefs had to gather 5 ingredients from a dark grocery store, and use it in their dish. After Gabriel was barred from taking the seat due to his terrible dish, Scott got the chair first. However, Sandra dethroned him, only to be dethroned by Anton, and then he was dethroned by Rochelle. Rochelle was able to outlast everybody else, she won it for the blue team, and they were rewarded with a day at Le Spa, while the red team took in deliveries. Season 14 On episode 12, the challenge happened when there were 7 chefs remaining, 4 on the red team, 3 on the blue team, and used the team variant. This time, Ramsay had each chef cook a cut of steak that they had to grab from a locker. T was the first one up on the chair and beat out Milly and Josh, but Meghan dethroned her out and beat out Alison and Nick. However, Michelle was able to dethrone Meghan at the last minute and win it for the red team. The red team went to Catalina Island with a submarine ride, a three course dinner and received Vitamix blenders. The blue team had to break down 250 pounds of beef for the next dinner service. Season 16 On episode 14, the challenge happened when there were 5 chefs remaining. It was also the first black jackets challenge of the season. That time, Ramsay gave the chefs three ingredients, chicken, potatoes, and smoked bacon, and had them play cards in order to collect their remaining ingredients until each chef had six ingredients. Then, the chefs had 30 minutes to cook their dishes. Kimberly was the first one on the chair, but she was soon beat out by Paulie. Then, Paulie beat out Heidi and Ryan, but was dethroned by Heather at the last minute. Heather won the challenge, and was rewarded with an overnight trip to Las Vegas, got to stay in the Presidential suite at The Venetian hotel, and chose to bring Heidi with her. The remaining chefs were forced to separate garbage. Season 17 On episode 13, the challenge happened when there were 5 chefs remaining. It was also the first black jackets challenge of the season. That time, Ramsay had the chefs teach sports All-Stars to cook their original signature dishes that they planned on cooking at the start of the season. Each pair had 45 minutes to cook their dishes and Ramsay would then judge the dish. The best dish would be then seated in the winner circle, but a better dish could overthrow them during the challenge. Nick's celery root puree, peppercorn crusted scallops got the chair first, but lost out to Robyn's scallops with uni sauc. While Milly's sea bass in three ways managed to beat out Robyn, he lost out to Michelle's sea bass with pasta. Michelle managed to beat out Benjamin's smoked lamb loin and roasted cauliflower and won the challenge. She was rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles and ate at the 71 Above with Nick as her take along. The remaining chefs had to participate in deep cleaning day. Trivia *This is the first challenge that happened during the team phase of the competition where the chefs competed individually. *This is one of the few challenges that happened during both the team phase of the competition and the individual one. *Season 17 is the first, and only time to date, that used aspects from another challenge (Cooking School Challenge) for that year. *In the team format, the red team won this challenge the most with two seasons. Category:Challenges